Change
by Interchangeable Dissonance
Summary: Sorry, really rushed fic. 3 days left! YES!


**I got this idea and I decided to try to put it down on paper (metaphorically, that is) for once. So, here it is!**

**(And no, I don't own PJO/HoO. If I did, Nico would be female.)**

Annabeth's POV:

The battle against Gaea was over. Finally, we could get some peace. I, Annabeth Chase, and the rest of the seven are still recovering from the battle. But there's still a problem. Leo is in a coma. Leo Valdez, our mechanic. Our friend. Calypso showed up, and she's working on cleaning up. She's exhausted, but she's still working on staying together for Leo. I can see why Leo would like her. Nico disappeared right after Calypso appeared, so I have no clue where he is. Hopefully he'll turn up again one day. But he's still injured.

* * *

Echo's POV:

_"No! Hazel!" Nico shouted, diving in front of the arrow meant for her. He collapsed on the ground, and Hazel bent over him. He said something to her, and she stood back up._

_"Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper! Take right flank! Leo, Frank, come with me!" She called out. _

_They all stared at her for a moment, then, realizing they had no choice except to obey her, did as she commanded. They faced an army of Giants, Titans, minor monsters, and Gaea herself. They had planned it all ahead of time, but in the spur of the moment they couldn't do it. _

_"CHARGE!" Reyna yelled as the Romans rushed the army._

_The Seven also charged, running up towards Gaea. Percy and Annabeth reached her first. A Earthborn stood in my way, and I couldn't see what was happening. I had no weapon, so I raised my arms and hoped not to die. Silly me, I'm immortal...the Earthborn collapsed and I saw Percy and Annabeth with their respective weapons sticking out of Gaea's forehead and chest. She began to glow, charged with a supernova power. She then proceeded to explode in a million particles of dirt, scattering across the battlefield._

_All was silent._

_"We did it!" the cheering of Connor and Travis Stoll made all of our brains work in overdrive. Did all of our friends survive? Did our family survive? I heard a loud shout coming from the Roman army, cheering for the victory. _

_"Leo!" I heard Piper scream. With that one word, all became quiet again. _

_ Piper was kneeling on the ground, clutching Leo like he was her last support. The rest of the Seven stood around them, staring in disbelief at Leo. Chiron trotted over._

_"Piper," he said, "Leo's not dead." She looked up. His face showed fear and a sad remembrance. _

_"He's fallen into a coma." Now, Leo Valdez does not simply fall into a coma. He had been hit over the head protecting siblings with no weapons. They had no clue what to do, as they had just arrived at Camp. He did a great deed, and payed a great price._

* * *

Jason's POV:

Here we are, sitting in our hospital beds, with the entire Council of gods in front of us. After the battle, we got sent directly here. I couldn't even see Nico. Annabeth, Percy, and Leo were still out cold.

"We are each allowing you to chose one gift from us. We will give you a week to think about it." Zeus said.

"Leo would want Calypso here." I told them. They all shot confused looks at me.

"You know when Leo went missing in Malta?" I asked them. They all nodded at me, still looking confused.

"He crashed-landed on Calypso's island. Only someone she loved could leave." Understanding began to dawn in their eyes. "I talked to him, and I think he fell in love with her."

"I'll get right on it." Hecate and Zeus said at the same time. "Hey! Jinx!" they spluttered together. "Jinx again! Hmphh!" They stared in different direction before snapping their fingers.

*_Whoosh!_* Calypso appeared in all of her glory. Her auburn hair was still in a braid, and she was wearing a white T-shirt and tattered jeans. She stared at them with a look of astonishment on her face. She glanced around at everyone staring at her.

"What...what is going on?" she asked, looking at Zeus, Hephaestus, and Hecate.

"Sorry, but we've got you here to help heal one of the seven." Hecate announced, glaring at the rest to see if they disagreed with her statement.

"Who?" she asked, looking around, her eyes finally lighting on Leo. He slowly sits up, and looks deep into her eyes.

"Calypso!"

"Leo!"

* * *

**Sorry, REALLY rushed ending. I ran out of ideas, though. 3 DAYS UNTIL BLOOD OF OLYMPUS! WHOOHOO! EXCITED! *fangirls* **


End file.
